


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by orphan_account



Series: it's kinda hard not to like, get fucking cheesy on this shit but, does that even matter? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rome - Freeform, danika thinks she's funny, i'm really not, like the word thanksgiving comes up once, this is during thanksgiving break but really thanksgiving has nothing to do with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall snorted, “yeah I’m tired it’s five in the morning but my stupid American boyfriend needs me right now and he’s way more important than sleep.” <br/>Harry blushed, “you know you’re American too.” Smooth he thought to himself real fucking smooth. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or the one where Niall flies Harry and his family to Rome for Thanksgiving break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> lol so much fucking cheese. this story is cheesy sorry. title from thinking out loud by ed sheeran.

Zayn threw the best Halloween parties every single year. Anybody who was anybody knew that and anybody who was anybody showed up because you didn’t just miss a Zayn Malik Christmas party or an Eleanor Calder bonfire it just didn’t happen so that was how Harry found himself decked out in full vampire gear, tights, fangs, and the works making silly faces in front of a camera as Eleanor or Black Widow for the night took pictures of him and his boys. Liam was Batman but it wasn’t a shock because Liam was always Batman, Zayn the Joker making his hair that he had recently grown out look limp and lifeless falling over his face which actually helped the aesthetic pretty well, and Louis was Edward Scissor Hands. Harry couldn’t help but feel like they were missing someone or like _he_ was missing someone.

Especially when Louis awarded Eleanor with a kiss after taking pictures and Liam started nuzzling into Zayn’s neck like the disgusting fucking lovebirds they all were. Harry pulled out his phone and debated sending Niall a quick text an ‘I miss you’ or something but he had a test that he desperately needed to study for and Harry knew if he texted Niall ‘I miss you’ Niall would text back something silly to try and cheer him up. It usually worked but tonight Harry felt empty. It’d been a month nearing two since he’d seen his boy and it was depressing so sometimes when Niall had things to do because he actually did have a life in Switzerland and lots of other rich friends Harry ended up stalking his instagram or twitter or something pathetic like that.

“What are you doing?” Eleanor said getting all up into his face and staring down at his phone where surprise surprise he had Niall’s twitter open. Harry made to shut it off but Eleanor was quick and she grabbed it from him and Louis then took it from her meaning Harry was not getting it back.

“Guys,” he grumbled and they both looked up at him eyebrows raised to their hairlines,

“Are you stalking your own boyfriend on social media?” El asked like she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Zayn’s head whipped around so quick Harry wondered why he didn’t get whiplash and Liam glanced at him from the rearview mirror,

“What?” He asked.

“I’m not-,”

“You are! You’re totally stalking him! Why? Did you guys break up? Oh my goodness they broke up!”

“El, we didn’t break up!” Harry screamed back and Louis snorted,

“Then why don’t you just call him?”

“He’s studying… and my mom’s been on my ass about my phone bill.”

“If he’s studying why would he be on twitter?” Zayn asked completely disregarding the second part of his statement.

“I know he isn’t it’s just sometimes he posts things on twitter that make me smile or something and it kind of feels like he’s right there.” Harry blushed immediately after saying that, ducking his head and hiding behind his hands.

“That’s actually oddly sweet.” Eleanor said softly rubbing his back and Harry looked up at her and grinned,

“They call me Casanova.”

“Shut up.” She said rolling her eyes, taking his phone from Louis, and handing it back to Harry. “Stop trying to brush this off and call your fucking boyfriend. Who cares about phone bills?”

“Says the rich girl.” Harry grumbled.

“This totally smart rich girl.”

“We’re here. Stop being so fucking sappy and party.” Zayn said basically warning all of them to not ruin his party with their feelings. Totally understandable. “Capisce?” He asked before anybody left the car and they all nodded,

“Capisce.”

\--

A quarter into the party and Harry found himself locked in Zayn’s bedroom knowing he’d be kicked out soon enough when Zayn and Liam came in horny and needing to get off on each other like the teenagers they were but right then Harry needed to call his boyfriend, his beautiful boyfriend that lived on the other side of the country. His beautiful, rich, smart boyfriend who was way too good for him in every way possible. He checked the time and mentally cursed himself; he was calling Niall at five in the fucking morning.

He was about to hang up but he heard the small click meaning Niall had actually picked up.

“Babe?” It was Niall voice rough and sleep laced but Harry felt all warm beginning from his head to the ends of his toes just hearing his voice.

“Hey.” Harry said because he didn’t know what else to say. I miss you was so overdone. They’d said it so much to each other in the past month it’d basically had lost all its value. ‘Babe I’m going to bed, I miss you’, ‘babe, I have a test I miss you’, ‘babe, I’m going to take a shit I miss you.’

“You alright? Why aren’t you at the party?”

“I am at the party.” Harry replied.

“So why are you calling me?” Niall teased and Harry knew it was a joke and he knew it was supposed to be funny but then he thought why was he calling? He was being such a fucking girl all needy and desperate and he was never needy and desperate. This was what Niall had reduced him too. Harry brought his fingers to his eyes and pressed to keep the tears at bay. “Harry? You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You called me and you’re not saying anything and I’m worried. Do you want to talk? We can talk; it’s already Saturday where I am anyway.” He could hear movement from Niall’s end meaning he was either sitting up or standing up and Harry was shaking his head immediately.

“You’re tired… I’m stupid go to bed.”

Niall snorted, “yeah I’m tired it’s five in the morning but my stupid American boyfriend needs me right now and he’s way more important than sleep.”

Harry blushed, “you know you’re American too.” _Smooth_ he thought to himself _real fucking smooth._

“I have citizenship in Switzerland I’m both. You’re uncultured.”

“And you’re pretentious.”

Niall laughed making Harry’s heart flutter in his chest. This is what a month did to him made him all sad and yearning and gosh they hadn’t even planned when they would see each other again, Niall had said something about Christmas but Christmas was too far too fucking far. “How’s the party?”

“It’s good.” Harry said without conviction.

“Hey what are you wearing?” Niall asked and Harry laughed,

“Are you trying to get off?”

“Uhm I’m always trying to get off. Take your pants off.” And Harry didn’t know if Niall meant it or not but the laugh bubbled out of him unexpectedly and then Niall was laughing too until they both were gasping for breath like stupid kids. “I’ve never been rejected so badly.” Niall said as he caught his breath and Harry snorted,

“I’ll take my pants off when we see each other again.”

“You know I’m so topping next time right.”

Harry almost choked on his own spit. “What?”

“I’m going to anally penetrate you.”

“Oh my god.” Harry said blushing like a fucking virgin.

“What? It’ll be fun.”

“I’ve never-,”

“Bottomed? Don’t worry I will coach you through it.”

“Oh my god.” Harry repeated embarrassed for a reason he didn’t even know. He smothered his face into Zayn’s pillow. Neither of them said anything for a moment Harry focusing on Niall’s breathing and the loud party happening downstairs.

“Hey?” Niall finally said.

“What?” Harry replied.

“Thanksgiving is coming up.”

“I’m glad you know your holidays.”

He could basically hear Niall rolling his eyes through the other side of the phone, “come with me to Rome.”

Harry felt like his heart stopped beating right at that moment, “what?”

“My family goes to Rome every Thanksgiving and Greg is bringing his pregnant girlfriend and I want to bring my boyfriend so… come with me to Rome.” Niall’s voice was soft like everything Harry ever wanted and there was this loud ass party happening somewhere that seemed so far away from the state Harry was in right now, in Zayn’s soft sheets listening to his boyfriend his fucking boyfriend with his fucking vacations in Rome and his blue eyes and his love for Abba and god Harry really really wished this wasn’t just some teenagers in love kind of thing he really wanted it to be a forever thing, hoped it’d be a forever thing.

“Okay.” Harry said seeming to forget he had a mother a protective loud mother from New Jersey who while lenient probably wouldn’t let her seventeen year old son go all the way to Italy to see his boyfriend. But it was Niall.

“Okay good. I’ll buy your ticket.”

“You’ll buy my ticket?”

“Yeah,” Niall said with a short laugh, “you don’t think I’d let you buy yourself a ticket to a place I invited you right?”

“Right.”

Suddenly Zayn’s bedroom door was slammed open to reveal two drunk and excited teenagers that Harry called his best friends.

“I love you, bro,” Zayn said fumbling to his bed while Liam held him up giggling into his hair about something, “but unless you’re into voyeurism get out.”

“I feel like you have to go now.” Niall said on the other end and Harry stood up from Zayn’s bed but at the same time he was shaking his head as if Niall could see him.

“I don’t have to go. Do you want me to go?”

“No, I want you to stop being a sad sack.” But Niall’s voice was drowned out as Harry made his way to the living room where the party was still in full swing and the music was incredibly loud. Every time the bass dropped he felt like his gut was trying to crawl out of his throat and by the time he made it outside the call had dropped and he got the sudden urge to slam his phone to the ground. But he had heard Niall’s voice and things were okay things were good.

\--

“No.”

“Mom, listen-,”

“You’re seventeen.”

“He’s eighteen.”

“Is that supposed to be an actual good argument?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“Try again.”

“I miss him I want to see him.”

“Harry,” his mom said standing up looking outraged that he would even be asking this, “you’re seventeen! I’m not going to let you leave on Thanksgiving to go to Rome with your boyfriend and his parents.”

“They love me.” It wasn’t a complete lie it wasn’t like they hated him.

“Baby,” his mom said reaching to touch his face but he ducked out of the way. He knew he was being slightly ridiculous and hysterical but his mom could not say no to this he needed to see Niall he just needed to,

“Mom, please don’t do this to me.”

“I’m protecting you!”

“You let me go out with the boys to places all the time!”

“Not to Rome! And the last time you and Liam were out alone you ended up in juvie so you’re arguments right now are completely invalid!”

“You can’t do this!”

“There’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart.”

“I can leave.” Harry said crossing his arms across his chest and staring his mom down defiantly and she snorted,

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Mom, I want to see my boyfriend.”

“And I want to be married to David Beckham but we can’t all get what we want.”

“I hear yelling!” Gemma said storming into the house looking from her mother to her younger brother who looked close to tears.

“Mom is trapping me in this house like Rapunzel’s mother did to her in Tangled.” Harry muttered and Anne rolled her eyes,

“He’s being dramatic.”

“I want to see my boyfriend!” Harry screamed.

“Why can’t he see his boyfriend?” Gemma asked.

“His boyfriend wants to fly him to Rome on Thanksgiving a family holiday… he’s seventeen not twenty seven. He can’t make these decisions on his own.”

“I’m completely capable of making decisions!” Harry shouted and Gemma turned to him and shook her head then winked.

“How about I make you a deal, mom.” Harry stared at the back of Gemma’s head confused as to what she was trying to do.

“A deal?” Anne asked looking amused.

“Harry can only go to Rome if we all go.”

“Uhm what?” Both Harry and his mother said in unison. Harry stared at the back of Gemma’s head, he didn’t know if she was stupid or the smartest person alive.

“You don’t want your seventeen year old son if in a foreign country with his boyfriend by himself but he wouldn’t be by himself. He’d be with us.”

Nobody said anything for a while Harry staring at his sister and his mom and his mom staring at him. It was like everybody in the room was holding their breaths and finally his mom looked at Harry and shook her head like she couldn’t believe she was saying this,

“Go make the phone call.” Then she turned and disappeared into the living room, turning TV on blast. Gemma turned around and grinned,

“Oh my goodness.” Harry said going over to hug her but she put her hands up at the last minute,

“Don’t think I did this for you, baby brother. I’ve always wanted to go to Rome and now you have a rich boyfriend who’ll take us. Oh the joys of being pretty.” And then she winked at him and retreated into the kitchen while Harry danced up the stairs to go call his boyfriend.

\--

The first three weeks of November went by in a blur. Harry could barely concentrate in school kept thinking of seeing his boyfriend in Italy at the end of the month and his mom and Gemma had been going shopping non-stop and planning touristy things to do but all Harry wanted to do was curl up in a ball under the sheets with his boyfriend. And Niall’s family had ordered them a private jet a fucking private jet. It felt ridiculous Harry felt ridiculous like he was fucking Cinderella and Niall was Prince Charming again Niall was way too good for him.

Harry, Gemma, and Anne boarded the private jet on November twenty second. First thing Harry noticed was that the inside was ridiculously huge and it looked extremely comfortable for something that could fall out of the sky and kill them all. And the flight attendants offered them wine. And the food actually looked edible and not like typical airplane food.

“So why is your boyfriend loaded?” Gemma asked slipping into the seat across from him, his mother doing the same.

“I think his parents are in the mafia.” Neither his sister nor his mother laughed. “Wow tough crowd. And I don’t know why his parents are rich as balls I’m just really completely happy they’re rich as balls I mean look at this place.”

“And they said we’re staying in a villa. A freakin’ villa.” Gemma marveled touching the table separating them as if it held the answers to the universe. His mom looked at him and winked,

“Told ya you did good.”

\--

They all fell asleep an hour into the flight.

\--

Landing in Rome was like landing in Heaven. Or how Harry imagined Heaven would be if he ever got there. But he was extremely tired and it was windy and cold and there was a fucking guy outside a limo waiting for them so they all piled into that limo and Harry finally sympathized with Niall when he complained about jet lag.

Harry didn’t even stare out the window like a tourist but his mother and sister sure did, oohing and awing over this and that and Harry? Harry was happy, Harry was happy that Niall did this for him that Niall gave him and his family something that Harry knew his mother appreciated way more than she let on.

\--

They lived in a large villa that seemed to overlook all of Rome. A huge villa that had maids and gardeners running all around outside, a villa with a huge water fountain awaiting them. And Niall and his family standing right outside the door looking every bit the powerful rich people they were. Harry had the sudden urge to run when he saw Niall’s mother and father remembered their awkward encounters all those months ago but his mom and sister were already filing out of the car and getting their bags and he really did want to actually touch his boyfriend.

“Are you coming or not?” Gemma asked bending down and staring at him. He swallowed, looked at Niall’s family once more, and then nodded sliding out of the car easily and wrapping his sweater around him. He watched as Niall’s mother loudly greeted his, kissing her cheek and Gemma’s and before he could even say “hi, Mrs. Horan” Niall had him wrapped up in a hug so powerful Harry felt like the whole world was disintegrating around him and beneath him.

“I missed you.” Niall whispered into his ear.

“Did you get taller?” Harry asked and Niall snorted.

“Mhm. Now I can’t make giraffe jokes about you.”

“Can I please hug my son and law now?” Niall’s mother screeched pulling Harry from Niall by her expensive French tips and giving him a great bear hug as if she hadn’t scared the shit out of him the first time they’d met. Niall’s father on the other hand was still very scary and still very much the same, he shook hands with Harry and then ordered Pierre the driver to get the bags inside. And then there was Niall’s brother, Greg who was twenty and who quite frankly looked higher than a kite.

“So you’re the one fucking my brother?” He asked loudly causing the conversation around them to come to a screeching halt.

“Greg!” Niall hissed.

“What? It’s a valid question.”

“Gregory, that is so inappropriate.” Niall’s mother said looking distressed and then smiling at Harry’s mother and sister, “please excuse my son he’s been stressed lately. His girlfriend’s pregnant.”

“Maura, that is so inappropriate.” Greg mocked pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and then looking at Harry, “you smoke?”

He could feel his mom’s eyes boring a hole into his back.

“Can we please go inside? I’m freezing my ass off.” Gemma suddenly said saving the day as usual.

“Oh yes of course my god I’m a terrible host.” Maura said already walking towards the door with Harry’s mother, sister, Greg, and Niall’s father trailed after. Both Harry and Niall waited for them to disappear inside before Niall was turning and pouncing on him, greeting him with a bruising kiss that felt like coming home and all Harry could do was dig his fingers into Niall’s hips.

“I missed that.” Harry said.

\--

Harry had his own room that of course he probably wouldn’t use but it was nice nevertheless with a huge bed and a large window that led to a balcony that overlooked the city and it was gorgeous everything was gorgeous but he didn’t care about everything. He was in Rome one of the most beautiful cities in the fucking world and all he wanted was his boy.

\--

Dinner that night consisted of Niall’s mother trying her hardest to relate with Harry’s mother while Niall’s father stabbed at his food and complained about everything. Harry had watched the man send back three plates of food because they weren’t cooked to perfection, yell at Niall and Greg for not sitting up straight, and drink Echezeaux Grand Cru straight from the bottle. From the blush dusting Maura’s face she wasn’t exactly proud of this.

“Your family is just so lovely. Where’s your husband?” Maura asked in the middle of the dinner.

“Mom, if there family is so lovely why do you need to know where her husband is?” Niall interrupted before Harry’s mother could answer.

“Darling, I’m simply-,”

“It’s alright.” Anne said diffusing the situation between mother and son and the awkward air that hung over the table, “my ex-husband’s been out of the picture for a long long time and we’re doing quite alright without him.”

“And what _do_ you do?” Niall’s father asked.

“Does it really matter?” Niall asked only for his father to shoot him a look firm enough to kill.

“Niall, the adults are talking.”

“My boyfriend and I fuck like rabbits every time we see each other I think we should be allowed to speak our minds.” Silence. Harry cringed inwardly. He really wished the ground could swallow him whole.

“Look where fucking got your brother.” Bobby finally said gesturing to Denise Greg’s girlfriend on the other side of the table.

“I’m pretty sure me and Harry fucking won’t result in pregnancy.” Niall snapped and Harry shot him a look.

“Can we please refrain from saying that word?” Maura asked plastering a smile on her face but Harry could see that she was ready to blow. Things were a disaster and they hadn’t even been there for a day yet.

“Can you and dad please stop being rude and disrespectful to Anne? Who cares where she works? She’s here to have a good fucking time in Rome not be interrogated.”

“Niall, it’s alright.” Anne said patting his hand and smiling reassuringly. Harry wanted to die.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” Greg said standing up. Denise stood up too both of them exiting together hand in hand.

“We are so so sorry, Anne. This dinner has been a complete catastrophe.” Maura said softly actually looking genuinely sorry which okay Harry didn’t think Niall’s mother actually had genuine emotions.

“You can always make it up to me during breakfast.”

Maura smiled like she was relieved, “deal.”

\--

“That was horrible.” Harry grumbled from his place on the edge of Niall’s bed. Niall was changing into more comfortable clothes for bed while Harry had been tired all day.

“Yeah sorry about that.” Niall said turning and looking at him and making Harry’s breath catch in his throat.

“It’s okay.” Harry said with a small shrug and Niall shook his head,

“It’s not. My family sucks, my dad’s a douche, my mother is always drunk, and my brother has a bad drug problem and he thinks cigarettes will solve it.”

“And you’re perfect.” Harry sniped not trying to be mean but realistic. Niall raised an eyebrow at him,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means everybody has issues. And maybe your family has some more than others but you cannot go all holier than thou on me, Niall Horan. You’re too good for that.”

Niall didn’t say anything after that just kind of stared at Harry while he leaned on the dresser as if he was searching for something but didn’t know what. Finally he just smiled his eyes crinkling all cute and shit making Harry feel like a child,

“Stand up.” He said.

“Why?” Harry replied standing up anyway.

“I wanna dance with you.”

“You wanna dance with me?”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

“Why are we dancing?”

“Because your tense and I like to dance.”

“I’m not tense.”

“You’re so tense.” Niall said scrolling through his phone. “Pick a song.” He said and Harry shrugged,

“You pick one.”

“No, you pick one.”

“Ugh fine.” Harry grumbled hating his stupid stubborn boyfriend. “That one Mikky Ekko song.”

“Sure narrows it down.”

“He has like two songs.”

“Actually,” Niall said prepared to argue but Harry stopped him before he could,

“It was a joke. And that cute one the one I was telling you about.”

“The one that makes you sad?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would you want to dance to a song that makes you sad?”

“You said I could pick.”

“You said I could pick.” Niall mocked but then flashed him a smile, “okay. Mourning Doves it is.”

“You totally knew what song I was talking about.”

“Of course I did. I know you may find this hard to believe but I actually listen when you speak.” Niall said turning on the song and pulling Harry to him so that they were chest to chest. “I lead this time.”

“First you’re topping and now you’re leading? Have the roles changed?”

“Roles,” Niall said kissing him sweetly on the lips then pulling away, “are for heterosexual couples and we are not a heterosexual couple.”

“You’re not a girl?” Harry fake screamed and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha you’re so funny I am dying.” He deadpanned.

“My jokes are funny.” Harry giggled stepping on Niall’s toes.

“First off your jokes are lamer than Mean Girls 2 and second ow.”

“You can’t reference Mean Girls 2 and then call me lame, Niall.”

“Actually I called your jokes lame.”

“Sorry, Mr. I Want To Argue With My Boyfriend Instead of Kissing Him.”

“That took you entirely too long to say.”

“Oh my god.” Harry said frustrated. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

“I’m gonna kiss the shit out of you.” Niall said then proceeded to kiss the shit out of him.

\--

Breakfast was better than dinner by a long run well in Harry’s opinion. Nobody said fuck too many times and Bobby didn’t speak which made for a better experience overall.

After breakfast Maura kidnapped Anne, Gemma, and Denise to a girls outing and left the boys to their devices. And the Horans loved to golf and Harry was outnumbered so they all got dressed up in their golf gear then drove out to the golf court not too far from the villa. Greg was chain-smoking Marlboros like it was Jesus and Niall had one hanging from his mouth which Harry found uncharacteristically hot for some reason. And then he thought about Niall’s promise to top. And then Niall turned and winked at him like he totally knew what Harry was thinking.

Greg was surprisingly really good at golf meaning he creamed all of them and after they all went back to the house and the smile that Harry had actually seen on Bobby’s face the one that made the man look like an actual happy human being slipped off his face as soon as they got back to the villa. And Greg disappeared into his room and Niall and Harry into theirs.

“So how bad does your dad hate me? Be honest.” Harry said sitting on Niall’s bed cross-legged.

“Dad doesn’t hate you.” Niall said pulling his shirt off distracting Harry for a second.

“He totally hates me.”

“He hates that you’re not rich but he doesn’t hate you.”

“I thought he hated the fact that I was a boy?”

“That too but he’s gotten used to it. As a businessman dad knows what is and isn’t a losing battle and me and you we’re not a battle he can win. So now he’s decided you need to be rich.”

“Why?”

“He thinks you’re using me for money.” Niall said distractedly like his father hadn’t accused Harry of being a gold digger.

“Why would he think that?”

“Can we please not talk about my dad? I’m horny.”

“You wanna fuck me now?” Harry asked panicking a little.

“That was the plan.” Niall said hesitantly. “Do you not want me to?”

“I’ve never bottomed before.”

“Cute. You’re a butt virgin.”

“Niall, don’t ever say that again if you’re trying to get laid.”

Niall laughed, “How have you never bottomed?”

“You’ve done both?”

“Of course I’ve done both the whole point of being gay is that you get to experience like everything.”

“So what do you like better?”

“They’re both pretty good but I want to look at your face when you take my dick.”

“Oh my god.” Harry said blushing and hiding his face into Niall’s pillow. “You have like zero tact.”

“Why should I be coy about it?”

“I don’t know get me in the mood or something.”

“Love of my life, I want to see the flecks of green in your beautiful eyes as my dick disappears into your ass.”

“Niall!” Harry screeched.

\--

Admittedly it was way better than Harry had expected.

\--

The week they spent together passed by in a blur of kisses, laughter, sex, and of course Horan family drama that never seemed to end. But at the end of the day Harry always had Niall and they both could disappear under the sheets and tell each other stupid stories from when they were kids and Niall never seemed to get tired of him talking and he knew he’d never get tired of Niall talking and Niall made him feel alive made him feel as if being seventeen was endless as if everything was endless.

Niall made him feel like forever wasn’t actually just made for the storybooks it was made specifically for them. Niall was his forever no matter how cheesy it was Niall was who he wanted to fall asleep to at night and wake up with in the morning, he wanted to burn Niall’s breakfast, and he wanted to have sex with him whenever he wanted and he wanted his stupid jokes and how his lips looked around a cigarette. Harry wanted all of that and then some.

Going back to Jersey was the hardest thing he’d ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> i totally love writing in this universe, tell me what you guys think :-)


End file.
